Grey Eyes
by call-me-reggie
Summary: My version of how Annabeth and Percy should reunite. Do not read if you can't handle anything but happiness. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this random idea of how Annabeth and Percy should reunite. It isn't really just happy, but, hope you enjoy it anyway. **

The sounds of clashing metal could be heard from my spot behind a huge bin full of lifejackets. Frank was dealing with Ashley the empousa outside. I felt bad for leaving him, but he had insisted that Hazel would need more help.

Boy, was he right.

Hazel was cornered against a wall, fighting against a tall blonde girl with a bronze knife. She had on an orange t-shirt, jeans and a weirdly crafted helmet. Was it supposed to be a penguin? Or was it a parrot…

Anyway, I was jarred back to reality when Hazel cried out in pain. The blonde had left a cut at least six inches long on her forearm.

"You know who I'm talking about!" The blonde said. Her voice surprised me, it sounded desperate.

Hazel blew auburn locks of hair from her face. I remembered the first time I met her and Frank. After about a week with me, she had cuts and dirt peppering her pale skin. But her blue eyes were still just as determined.

"I don't know!" Hazel replied, blocking one of the blonde's strikes.

"You do! I know you do!" Blondie cried. She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. With a quick flick of her wrist, she sent Hazel's sword skittering to the left. At that moment, I was seething.

I wasn't going the let her hurt Hazel, after all, I had a feeling the blonde was talking about _me_. I glanced at the wound on Hazel's arm and leaped forward. Without taking her eyes off of Hazel, the blonde caught my strike on the hilt of her dagger and then whirled around to face me.

She looked exhausted, like she'd been fighting for the longest time. When she stared up at me the knife dropped from her hands.

"Percy," she uttered.

She knew my name! A week ago I didn't even know _my own _name. She was obviously something important.

But that didn't stop the butt of my sword connecting with her metal helmet.

When she collapsed on the ground, I felt a pang of guilt, but I dismissed it by staring at Hazel. She was sobbing quietly and holding her arm.

"Hazel!" I shouted and ran towards her.

"It's okay, I'm okay." She assured me. I dug out some ambrosia from her backpack and handed her some.

"The girl," she nodded at the blonde, "I think she knows you."

I stared at the girl, and frowned.

"I hope not, she almost killed you."

"She gave me a small cut." Hazel argued.

"Whatever," I shot back.

We sat in silence for a moment, until Frank walked in. I could tell by his face that he had won a fight.

"That empousa sure was fierce! But she couldn't beat FRANK!" he shouted in pleasure.

He glanced at us and smirked. "So who was the guy you were fighting? It sounded like he was beating you."

Hazel glanced at the blonde and Frank's face turned disgusted.

"You beat up a girl?" he asked me.

"She almost killed Hazel!" I defended.

Frank ambled towards the girl and studied her for a while. For some reason, this bothered me.

"You guys should probably check her—I mean, check this out." She said.

Something about his voice puzzled me and I helped Hazel up and we walked over.

"She's from Camp Half-Blood." Frank muttered.

Hazel perked up. "Lupa had been talking about that."

Hesitantly, I bent down and pulled off the blonde's helmet. A shudder of recognition flashed through me and I started shaking the girl's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Frank demanded.

"I know her, I think I know her…"

The girl groaned and shifted. Frank and Hazel crowded around her and she opened her eyes. Grey.

That was the first thing I registered. They were a shocking, stormy grey. They were the same eyes I first remembered before the wolves came. Those grey eyes belonged to…Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I said hesitantly.

She nodded weakly before falling unconscious.

**I love angsty stuff. Comment and subscribe - aphroditesgurl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola guys! I really appreciate all the reviews on the first chapter, and i hope they keep on coming because I love reviews. Nothing better than constructive critisism from complete strangers! Haha, no seriously, you guys rock. **

**MAY I CLEAR THINGS UP FOR YOU? **

**1) Hazel isn't Percy's new love interest, don't worry. You'll out more about her in this chapter. **

**2) Hazel and Frank are Rick Riordan's characters, not mine. At least I think they are, I don't trust wikipedia one hundred percent...**

* * *

><p>After I found out that I had just hit the only person who I remembered, with the butt of my sword, my day didn't go so well.<p>

Hazel broke out into tears, mumbling stuff I couldn't really understand. I only caught a few words, but they were no help—due to them being 'parakeet' and 'despicable' and 'overprotective jerk'.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do so I held Hazel in my arms until she just stopped crying. She rested her head on my shoulder and I patted her head awkwardly. What else are you supposed to do with a crying eleven-year-old?

I met Hazel and Frank maybe a week ago when we were forced to battle against a legion of perfume-smelling empousai. Frank was this burly fifteen-year-old with blonde hair and brown eyes, and Hazel was a scared eleven-year-old. They both just found out they were demigods, like me.

I couldn't just _leave them_. Anyway, they were heading to this Roman camp for demigods and their satyr—ah, faun—was killed by a hellhound along the way. Something about hellhounds didn't cause me to react the way Frank and Hazel did—horrified. Hellhounds were just overgrown black labs, right?

"We have to take her with us," I declared.

They both stared at me like I was insane.

"Oh, yeah, that looks normal," Frank muttered, "_'Hey, look Mom, that boy is carrying a dead body around with him_!'"

He was annoying. But, unfortunately, he was right.

"What do we do?" Hazel asked.

I stared at Annabeth's face and touched her cheek.

"Well, I'm not leaving her. She's the only person I can remember from before. She could help get my memory back."

"She obviously didn't walk here," Frank started, "So she must have a ride or something."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What if she _did _walk here?"

"Percy's right Frank, we don't even know where she came from. We don't even know where we are, she could help us."

Frank sighed. "Well, okay. But first you better wake her up. Remember? You knocked her unconscious with that sword of yours."

Then he slumped against the wall and sorted out the things in our packs. Hazel stayed beside me and stared at Annabeth's face, carefully brushing hair from her face.

"She's really pretty, what do you think she is?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think she is, to _you_?" Hazel repeated.

"Not my mom," I say confidently, and Hazel cracked a smile.

"Hopefully not an enemy," she added.

"Probably my friend,"

Hazel grinned wider. "What if she's your girlfriend?"

My face started to heat up and Frank was chuckling.

"Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree," Hazel sang playfully, "K-E-S—no wait, K-I-S-S-E—ugh, C-I-S—never mind."

Like me, Hazel had trouble reading and spelling. I thought that maybe it was a demigod thing.

"But what if she _is _your girlfriend?" she wondered.

"Then I have to start wondering what I did to impress someone as pretty as her."

Frank made a fake gagging sound, but Hazel clasped her hands together.

"That's so romantic," she giggled, "Oh my god! Kiss her! Maybe she'll wake up like Sleeping Beauty!"

"Doubt it," I said. My cheeks must've been bright red.

"Just do it! I've never seen a boyfriend and girlfriend kiss before! My foster mom said people kiss in PG-13 movies, but I'm only eleven."

I sighed, and just to make Hazel happy—okay, so maybe not completely for Hazel's benefit—I bent down and was about to press my lips to hers when her eyes flashed opened.

"Holy—"

"What are you doing?" Annabeth yelled and sat up. We bashed heads and I recoiled.

"He was gonna kiss you awake like in sleeping beauty!" Hazel shrilled. Frank cracked up—rolling on the floor and everything.

Annabeth's jaw dropped and she glared at me like she was going to punch me.

Then she did something that really surprised me. She kissed me. Frank shut up and Hazel was giggling like a mad woman.

When Annabeth pulled away, I smiled at her. She grins back and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I've really missed you, Seaweed Brain."

_Seaweed Brain? Who said anything about a seaweed brain? _

I pulled her closer to me and buried my face in her hair.

I didn't remember anything about Annabeth, really. Just her eyes, and her name of course. But other than that: nothing.

It didn't matter. I had her back and sooner or later my memory would come back.

Wouldn't it?

_**Ces fini. Review, Rate, Subscribe! - aphroditesgurl**_


End file.
